Ni Rosas ni Pasteles
by Chessie Walker Noah-Friki
Summary: Winry y Ed saben que su relación no es perfecta, ni mucho menos. No obstante, es especial en su propia manera...más como llaves inglesas y círculos de transmutación en vez de rosas o pasteles.
Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece.

He llegado al infierno del EdWin. ¡Hola a todos! He tenido esta idea desde hace ya un tiempo, y finalmente he concretado el finalizarla. Esto lo conformarán una serie de one-shots acerca de la relación de Edward Elric con Winry Rockbell. ¡Espero que les guste! Aquí va el primer capítulo: Pesadillas.

* * *

 ** _Ni Rosas ni Pasteles_**

 _por_

 ** _Cheshire Friki Jackson_**

* * *

Winry despertó con el sonido de un aplauso.

Parpadeando confusa, trató de disipar las reminiscencias de sueño que aún permanecían en su cuerpo. Levantando su cabeza lentamente de su almohada, trató de identificar la fuente del ruido que la despertó mirando hacia la ventana, formulando en su mente la mejor manera de regañar al causante sin trastabillar en las palabras, que seguramente derrocharían somnolencia, debido a la falta de descanso que había tenido durante toda la semana. Bostezó, a punto de separar su cuerpo del agradable laberinto cálido que eran sus sábanas contra el fresco viento otoñal de Resembool, para incorporarse y averiguar el origen del ruido.

Fue en ese momento cuando, casi dando un pequeño sobresalto, se percató de que el sonido no provenía del exterior, sino de su propia habitación. Más concretamente, el aplauso, ahora que su cerebro se encontraba en un estado donde podía pensar con una mayor coherencia, había venido desde el otro lado de la cama. En la penumbra nocturna, la rubia se ladeó para dejar de mirar hacia el borde de la cama, y poder observar con vago detalle a su esposo, a quien le había estado dando la espalda previamente.

Apenas se giró, la silueta negra de Edward se movió abruptamente, con los ojos firmemente cerrados, su rostro contorsionado en una expresión de sufrimiento y concentración. Antes de que pudiera percatarse de lo que sucedía, lo único que pudo registrar el cerebro de la joven mecánica fue un palpitante dolor en su ojo izquierdo, que la hizo retroceder en sorpresa, cayendo del borde de la cama.

―¡Ed!―gritó, casi por reflejo. Un ruidoso sonido grave vibró por el piso, producto de su caída, provocando inmediatamente que se despertara por completo. Alerta y con las lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos, invocadas por el dolor en su rostro y en su espalda, trató de extender una de sus manos, buscando equilibrio.

―¿Winry?―llamó la voz de su esposo, desorientada y somnolienta―¿Dónde estás?

La rubia sintió que el dolor en su cuerpo se transformó en rabia. Tratando de contener su furia, suspiró lenta y profundamente.

―Estoy acá abajo―respondió, repentinamente sintiendo la baja temperatura del suelo, el helado frío penetrando en sus pies y manos desnudas. Intentó reprimir el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda. Sus oídos, más ocupados en recuperar el equilibrio, registraron una agitada respiración que débilmente resonaba en la habitación, tratando de tranquilizarse a sí misma.

―¿Qué haces allá abajo?―preguntó nuevamente, y la rubia advirtió que su voz sonaba ligeramente temblorosa. Se incorporó por completo, frunciendo el ceño y dispuesta a dejar rienda suelta su furia, reclamándole el dejar su ojo morado, colocando sus manos frías sobre sus caderas. Sin embargo, cuando posó los ojos sobre la figura de su esposo, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, pereciendo en su boca, sus brazos cayendo a sus lados. El palpitante golpe en su ojo izquierdo quedó olvidado mientras detallaba que Edward tiritaba medianamente, y no precisamente de frío. Se mordió el labio inferior, reparando en la causa del aplauso que la había despertado y el puñetazo que había recibido previamente. Con un nudo de pesadez en el estómago, agradeció silenciosamente que el rubio ya no pudiera hacer más alquimia.

«Tuvo una pesadilla» pensó, mordiéndose el interior de su mejilla derecha. Expulsó un casi imperceptible suspiro.

―Me caí―explicó, introduciéndose en la cama, dándole la bienvenida a las cobijas aún calientes por el cuerpo de su esposo. Con la cercanía, pudo detallar su rostro en las tinieblas, sus ojos como oro derretido nadando en miedo oculto. Hundió su rostro en la almohada, intentando de que el morado quedara oculto entre las sombras. Contuvo un siseo de dolor, acercándose hacia Edward y atrayéndolo hacia él, abrazándolo fuertemente. Sin palabras, el rubio la sostuvo, apretando más fuerte, enterrando su rostro en la abundante cabellera dorada de su esposa. La mecánica de automail se percató de que el cuerpo de Edward parecía temblar más aún, inspirando erráticamente el aroma de su cuello, y ella comenzó a dibujar ausentes círculos sobre la espalda de él, sus manos calentándose con la energía térmica que emitía su esposo.

En la penumbra, agradeció que la habitación estuviera lo suficientemente oscura y Edward lo suficientemente agitado para no detallar su rostro. Lo que menos deseaba en este momento era que el exalquimista descubriera la herida en su ojo izquierdo y se culpara a sí mismo, temblando más.

En silencio, Winry siguió dibujando círculos en su espalda, abrazándolo y susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído. El rubio no dijo nada, sencillamente la siguió abrazando. No obstante, paulatinamente sus miembros se relajaron, sus jadeos volviéndose respiraciones tranquilas y acompasadas. Ella sabía que Ed la amaba por no preguntar sobre la pesadilla, simplemente ofreciéndole sus brazos en consuelo sin rechistar. Pasado un rato ―la mecánica no estaba segura de si fueron unos minutos o incluso un par de horas―se separó de su esposo, el fantasma de una sonrisa aleteando en sus labios cuando advirtió que en el rostro dormido de Edward se esbozaba una ligera sonrisa.

Con un suspiro se acomodó en las sábanas, pensando en cómo le explicaría a su esposo el morado, aún palpitante, en su ojo.

Suspirando y sonriendo ligeramente, se dijo, mientras se entrelazaba con el cuerpo del rubio nuevamente, el brazo izquierdo de Edward pasando por encima de ella protectoramente, que eso sería algo de lo que preocuparse el día de mañana.


End file.
